Magic is Might
by American Macaroon
Summary: In which Merlin infiltrates the ministry, messes with Umbridge, and blows up the 'Magic is Might' statue.


"Magic is Might"

Merlin hadn't planned on working for the Ministry of Magic. At least, not in this decade. He'd worked in the Ministry several times before, but normally centuries apart. Things weren't so bad in the beginning. Not long before his current job, he'd been employed as an Auror. During Voldemort's first reign of terror, Merlin had been responsible for apprehending undercover dark wizards. Once Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort for the first time, his job became less needed. The whole nation thought the war was over. The governing body of the Wizarding World turned the majority of its surveillance inwards. The Ministry knew Voldemort had had spies. Merlin had been quick to flee back to the Muggle world before the Ministry could turn its investigative eye on him. When Voldemort was resurrected in Harry's fourth year, Merlin knew he had to come back.

That brought Merlin to where he was now. The Ministry was outrageously corrupted. Every employee was getting vetted. The prejudice in the Wizarding World was ridiculous. When the concept of blood purity first came about, Merlin had laughed it off. He couldn't believe that magic users were following prejudiced views that mirrored the beliefs of non-magic folk when he was a boy. There was no link between magical ancestry and magical capabilities. A lack of magic didn't make anyone inferior. Hell, he himself had a muggle mother. The thought of her was almost enough to make him smile, but his mood remained sour as he stared at the statue in the middle of the Ministry of Magic.

The words 'Magic is Might' were engraved into the stone.

Ice pumped through the veins in his limbs, while the ball of fire in his stomach grew. It was a disgusting concept. Magic wasn't might. In the time of Camelot, Merlin had had many mighty friends. Almost none of them had used magic. Worse than that, however, was the statue's depiction. People, presumably muggles or even muggle-borns, with looks of pain and anguish on their faces as they were crushed by the symbol of the Ministry. Some believed that the rightful place of muggles was being flattened under magical rule. The taste in Merlin's mouth soured. The image of innocents being crushed brought back memories of Uther's persecutions. Surely by now, humanity should have gotten better. Alas, here he was, still staring at the oppression-glorifying statue.

"Hem, hem." came the croak of a frog next to him. He'd recognize that obnoxious noise anywhere.

"Good morning, Dolores." This woman was worse than Morgana. At least Morgana thought she was saving people from persecution. Umbridge was actively, knowingly persecuting people. Merlin despised the ground she walked on.

"Martin, fancy seeing you here." Merlin could hear the disdain in her voice. He had a suspicion that Umbridge was very aware of where he stood on blood purity. He couldn't seem to make himself care. She continued to tap her foot impatiently by his side.

"Did you need something, Dolores?" he finally asked, letting some venom into his voice. Her eyes narrowed.

"Just wondering why you're lazing away in front of our nice statue, Mr. Balinorson. Don't you have a job to do? I'd hate to have to let your superiors know you're standing around when there's so _much_ to be done."

By his own beard, he hated her.

"Well, _Umbridge_, I've come to a decision in front of this statue."

"And what decision is that?" She tried to make herself imposing, but Merlin found it hard to find a toad in bright pink intimidating. He smiled for the first time in weeks.

"Arson."

He turned to finally look her in the eyes. Merlin could see her opening her mouth, presumably to croak. He didn't give her time. He let Umbridge watch as his eyes burned gold.

The monument to oppression exploded.

Umbridge began shrieking, but he was too busy magically setting fire to most of the paperwork in the ministry.

It had gotten boring working at the Ministry anyway.


End file.
